fu ku shu no kami ( El dios de la venganza )
by KirigayaKazuto02
Summary: después de la guerra santa llega al seretei desgraciadamente no puede regresar al inframundo pero conoce a una joven shinigami y tiene 2 hijo uno de sus hijos lleva su misma mala ambición y ara lo que sea para conseguirla lo que no sabe es que tiene un hermano el cual lleva dentro algo muy importante para el saint seiya x bleach (prologo)


Esta es mi primera historia en fanficcion espero que les guste esta historia ya tiene como 4 años planeada a decir verdad no era para una novela era para un manga pero al darme cuenta de mi falta de talento en dibujo decidí hacerla de esta manera espero y les guste y la sigan hasta el final a un que va hacer un poco larga espero sus reviws y algunos me gusta 

Fu ku shu no kami

Esta historia es una creación original resultado de la fusión de las series Saint seiya the lost canvas y bleach, la fusión se hizo con fines de entretenimiento más no de perjudicar a las historias ya mencionadas.

Prólogo:

Esta historia se desencadena después de que el dios hades perdió la guerra santa contra athena fue desterrado del mundo humano y obligado a regresar a su reino en el inframundo. Después de un tiempo fue tele transportado por un misterioso poder al mundo espiritual lugar que no conocía pasaron varios años y el descubrió una reliquia llamada hougyouku la cual tiene la capacidad de romper todos los límites de aquel que la usa y hades al saber de eso la quiere para dominar el mundo, pero desgraciadamente para sus planes él se enamoró de una joven segadora de almas y tuvo dos hijos con ella los cuales se llamaron Ikishi e imishi pero los líderes del mundo espiritual aun creyendo que hades quería la reliquia decidieron raptar a Ikishi e imishi recién nacidos para ocultar la reliquia en el interior de ambos

Hades al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado decidió ir a recuperar a sus hijos pero un gran incidente hizo que volviera a su dimensión con uno de ellos solamente.

Ahora Ikishi tendrá la misión de detener a su hermano gemelo el cual tiene las mismas ambiciones que su padre a causa de su corazón obscuro y quiere la reliquia para destruir el mundo espiritual el cual se interpone en su camino. Lo que imishi no sabe es que tiene un hermano y la reliquia se aguarda en su interior.

Capítulo 1

En la plaza central del seretei en el mundo espiritual se encuentra la estatua del Salvador del mundo Ikishi. A lo lejos un niño y su madre la observaban, el niño le pregunto a su mamá.

-mamá ¿quién es él?

-Él se llamaba Ikishi, es el salvador de este mundo - contesta la madre con una expresión triste en su rostro.

El niño sorprendido y entusiasmado le pidió a su mamá que le contara más de el

-mama por favor me contarías más sobre él.

-Está bien hijo te contaré todo sobre el héroe del mundo- contesto la mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La mamá del niño le conto que hace mucho tiempo en otro universo existió un dios que representaba la muerte llamado hades; hades al ser derrotado por otra diosa se retira del mundo humano a su reino el inframundo, hades al estar herido decido dormirse para recuperar sus fuerzas, pero un extraño poder lo tele transporto a través de dimensiones a un mundo desconocido. Al despertar y ver que un extraño mundo estaba frente a sus ojos se preguntó.

-¿en dónde estaré? lo último que recuerdo es haberme dormido.

Hades desorientado vio a unas personas vestidas de Negro - oigan, ustedes, ¿qué sitio es este? Respondan de inmediato -ordeno hades a aquel grupo de individuos.

-este es el seretei, parte de la sociedad de almas -contestaron los sujetos vestidos de negro.

-¿sociedad de Almas? ¿Seretei? ¿En dónde diablos estoy?, jamás había escuchado de un lugar con ese nombre y mucho menos un mundo así.

\- Díganme ¿que son Ustedes? Porque para mí son simples humanos.

\- claro que no somos humanos, nosotros somos dioses de la muerte que protegen el balance del mundo humano.

-conque dioses de la muerte ya veo que este lugar no es el inframundo – hades al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su mundo decidió ver al líder de aquella dimensión para ver cómo podía regresar

-Así que llévenme de inmediato con su líder es una orden.

-no! Nuca ayudaremos a un desconocido como tu así que retírate.

-Llévenme de inmediato con su líder o prepárense para morir.

Los dioses de la muerte al no acceder de inmediato desenvainaron unas espadas que tenía en la parte posterior de la cintura para defenderse pero de poco les sirvió el poder de hades era enorme y al atacarlos fueron fácilmente derrotados, los dioses de la muerte que lograron resistir su ataque, pelearon con sus mejores técnicas pero desgraciadamente no fue suficiente contra hades, de la nada apareció un tipo vestido de la misma manera pero con una capa blanca y les pidió, que se detuvieran

-oigan ustedes deténgase acaso son idiotas ya debieron darse cuenta de que este tipo es demasiado poderoso.

Hades sorprendido al ver que los dioses de la muerte se retiraban del conflicto le pregunto al tipo misterioso

-oye tu ¿cuál es tu nombre responde?

\- ¿acaso me hablas a mí? –contesto el tipo de la capa blanca

\- si responde lo que te pregunte.

\- Mi nombre es kaguru y estoy a cargo de la tercera división del gotei 13 y ahora responde ¿quién rayos eres tú?

-yo soy hades aquel que reina el inframundo dime de inmediato qué diablos es eso de gotei 13- contesto hades muy molesto

-de acuerdo te contestare la sociedad de almas está divida en 2 secciones la ciudad en donde viven las almas y el seretei donde yacen los dioses de la muerte.

Así mismo el seretei está dividido en 13 escuadrones por eso lo llamamos gotei 13.

-entiendo – hades no tardo en volver a exigir su pedido - te ordenó que me lleves de inmediato con tu líder.

Kaguru accedió a llevarlo con el capitán yamamoto ya que no quería enfrentarlo. Pero también le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, porque aunque fuera muy poderoso el capitán yamamoto es el más fuerte de todos los dioses de la muerte a lo que el dios respondió.

\- a mi poder derrotarme un simple segador ¡imposible!, soy el dios que representa la muerte ese tal yamamoto no me vencerá. – respondió hades carcajeándose.

Kaguru se sorprendió al escuchar que hades el cual había entrado al seretei era un dios.

-pero él no es un simple segador como tú dices hades, su espada es la más poderosa de todas.-contesto kaguru muy confiado.

\- ese segador es insignificante ante mi enorme poder – contesto hades con mucha arrogancia.

Kaguru decidió ya no comentar nada más y ambos caminaron por el seretei hasta que llegaron al cuartel de la primera división.

En cuanto llegaron al cuartel general kaguru le pidió a hades que esperara

-señor hades espere aquí yo pasare a pedir la audiencia.

-yo esperar recuerda que soy un dios, yo no espero a nadie.

-solo le pido que espere porque no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado en una lucha sin sentido. –respondió kaguru con gran preocupación

Kaguru al entrar al cuartel de la primera división se encuentro con unos guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la oficina del capitán yamamoto, entonces los guardias le preguntaron

\- ¡capitán kaguru! ¿qué hace aquí? estamos en alerta debería estar en la tercera división

-vengo a pedir una audiencia con el capitán yamamoto -Contesto kaguru con gran apuro

-muy bien capitán kaguru espere aquí informare su presencia al capitán yamamoto- contesto uno de los guardias.

Al entrar el guardia vio al capitán yamamoto sentado en su escritorio y le dijo.

\- ¡sr yamamoto! se encuentra el capitán kaguru en la entrada ¿le doy acceso?

\- está bien dale acceso a kaguru dile que pase directo a mi oficina - contestó el capitán yamamoto.

Al entrar a la oficina de yamamoto kaguru vio al capitán de la treceava división hablando con el, entones el capitán detuvo su conversación y le pregunto a kuguru

\- ¡kaguru! ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar en la tercera división no ves que estamos en estado de alerta por el intruso que ha entrado al seretei

\- ¡si capitán yamamoto! por eso mismo vengo ya que el intruso se hace llamar hades rey del inframundo.-contesto kaguru al capitán yamamoto

Entonces el capitán yamamoto decidió hacer una junta de emergencia con todos los capitanes y los hizo llamar por medio de sus tenientes, ya que estaba decidido a no dejar que hades se quedara ni un minuto más en el seretei, pero el capitán kaguru le dijo:

-¡sr yamamoto! de hecho hades se encuentra fuera del cuartel esperando porque dice que quiere hablar con los líderes

\- Ya entiendo con qué hades quiere estar en la sociedad de almas. Pero no se lo permitiremos-contesto yamamoto con gran enfado.

Así que le informo a kauguru que esperara a los demás capitanes para ver qué decisión se tomaría diciéndole.

\- ¡kaguru! no puedes salir hasta que los demás capitanes lleguen y así pueda ingresar a hades al cuartel, pero tú no serás el que se lo informe –le comunico yamamoto al capitán kaguru.

Mientras tanto hades esperaba afuera, Paso alrededor de media hora y hades se empezaba a impacientar entonces se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡maldición! kaguru ya se tardó así que si no puedo hablar con el líder de este mundo lo sumergiré en la obscuridad y lo hare mío ya que parece que no podré volver al inframundo

Hades mientras seguía esperando fuera del cuartel de la primera división vio entrar a más sujetos vestidos de la misma manera que kaguru al cuartel. Y Mientras tanto dentro del cuartel ya se reunían los trece capitanes del gotei

y el capitán yamamoto estaba en espera de que llegaran los de más capitanes para así tener la reunión con hades y tomar una decisión de la situación al respecto

No paso mucho y llegaron los demás capitanes entonces yamamoto llamo a su teniente para informarle que dejara ingresar al sujeto que se encontraba afuera

\- ¡yoshiki! sal e infórmale al intruso que ingrese, aquel sujeto se hace llamar hades

\- ¡de acuerdo! sr yamamoto se hará como ordene- contestó yoshiki con una expresión seria.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuartel hades siguia impacientado decido a entrar aún que fuera a la fuerza ,se acercó a la entrada y vio a unas personas vestidas de la misma manera que a los sujetos que derrotó anteriormente y estos le dijieron a hades

\- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿que quieres al venir al cuartel de la primera división? - dijo uno de los sujetos con gran autoridad

Así que hades dispuesto a contestar fue interrumpido por el teniente del capitan yamamoto el cual le dijo

-¿usted es el sr hades?

-¡si! - contestó hades con gran enojo

-sígame por aquí él sr yamamoto lo espera en la sala de reuniones

Hades un poco confundido decidió seguirlo entonces vio una gran puerta y le pregunto al sujeto que lo escoltaba

\- a qué lugar me has traído responde

\- detrás de esta puerta, se encuentra el sr yamamoto el cual lo espera

Esto ha sido todo para el primer capítulo espero subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de 20 días si no tengo otras cosas que hacer y espero subir un capitulo cada quince días solo el segundo capítulo lo subiré dentro de 20 días por cosas de mi trabajo y de mi casa pero si la subiré eso espero aun que tarde un poco la subiré por favor espérenlo.


End file.
